dlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the B-Team Era
The Attack of the B-Team Era is the eighth era of DLR. This era focuses on another Technic mod pack called Attack of the B-Team played by LnDProductions, Rewas514 and Doublepulse. This era also focuses a bit on Guns of Icarus Online game, on Garry's Mod and back on Minecraft Custom Maps! It also introduces a new DLR supporter, Kreks. The DLR also says goodbye to their old member Darkseller63. This era is preceded by Christmas 2013 Era and followed by Christmas 2014 Era. History New series LnD came up with an idea to do a new series from Technic called Attack of the B-Team with Doublepulse and Rewas514. Everyone agreed and, on February 9, the team started the series. LnD made a rule that new people can't join the series, only those who joined in the beginning, so it wouldn't interrupt the balance of the series. The Hardcore Reboot After Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival, Rewas514 was thinking if he should revive his Hardcore series. He decided to revive and made Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival: Aftermath, which explains what happened after LnD's death. Later, after a week, Rewas started Hardcore Group Survival 2 in which LnDProductions and Doublepulse join him in yet another team hardcore surviving. The survival takes place in a completely new world, filled with the same mobs and same environment. DLR in Air! Steam had a discount on a game called Guns of Icarus Online. The team decided to get the game, which began their airship fights. When the gang started to play the game, they set up their professions. Rewas514 became their official captain and a pilot while Doublepulse and LnDProductions keep changing their professions from Engineer to Gunner. Rewas renamed some of his default airships and so The Flying Derp and Jogernbougher were born. Later, Darkseller also joined their matches. A spin-off of Attack of the B-Team After a successful run of Attack of the B-Team, LnDProductions came up with an idea to do a seperate, spin-off series on a seperate place, separately. In spin-offs, LnD decided to ignore the rule about declining new people to join the series, so now new people can join, but only spin-off series, without distrubting the main one. On June 2, LnD launched his first spin-off series called the Farming Dude. The goal of the spin-off is to make the biggest farm in B-Team World. The mini-series take places far away from the headquarters and other known places in the main series. Lord GabeN arrives On June 19, Valve/Steam has started their Summer Sale 2014 also called as Summer Adventure. DLR joined random teams and started their game spending weeks. Jbadboy's Return On July 25, all of sudden, Jbadboy has returned. He did not appear in any of LnD's videos after Christmas 2013, now he finally returned and the guys had to play a custom horror map on Garry's Mod. Garry's Mod & Kreks On July 29, the guys come up with an idea to come back on Trouble in Terrorist Town gamemode on Garry's Mod. Later they've started playing other gamemodes too, such as Prop Hunt and Murder. During one of their playing sessions, they met Kreks who joined LnD's server to play some TTT. The guys chatted with him and invited him over to the skype chat of DLR. Custom Maps are back! - The Loss of an Old Member On October 3rd, Darkseller63 has made his speech and left the DLR. It is unknown if it's for good or not, but he will be missed. Timeline (2014) February *February 9 - Attack of the B-Team starts. *February 23 - Garry's Mod Prop Hunt starts March *March 2 - Garry's Mod Murder starts *March 9 - 3000th Subs Thanks Montage is uploaded *March 11 - Garry's Mod Prop Hunt ends *March 15 - Resident Evil 4 PC HD starts April *April 18 - Hardcore Group Survival 2 starts, Rust (Early Access) stops *April 20 - Minecraft: The Iron Rose starts May *May 4 - Minecraft: Crazy Girlfriend starts *May 6 - PAYDAY 2: Jewelry Store (Normal) Livestream Highlight is uploaded *May 7 - Terraria 1.2 Livestream starts *May 10 - A Funny Contage (Contagion Montage) is uploaded *May 14 - Terraria 1.2 Livestream canceled *May 24 - Garry's Mod Building - Monster Truck starts *May 25 - Guns of Icarus Online - Livestream bits starts *May 27 - Minecraft: The Iron Rose ends June *June 2 - Attack of the B-Team: Farming Dude series starts. *June 8 - Let's Play DYOM (Season 3) ends *June 12 - Guns of Icarus Online - Livestream Bits stops *June 16 - Garry's Mod Building - Monster Truck ends *June 17 - San Andreas Multiplayer stops *June 19 - Summer Adventure starts *June 23 - Minecraft: Color Cube starts *June 26 - Left 4 Dead 2: Day Break starts, Minecraft: Crazy Girlfriend canceled *June 29 - Minecraft: Color Cube ends *June 30 - Summer Adventure ends July *July 3 - Pretend You're Xyzzy (Cards Against Humanity Parody) starts *July 10 - Pretend You're Xyzzy (Cards Against Humanity Parody) stops *July 16 - Left 4 Dead 2: Day Break ends *July 17 - Unturned starts *July 21 - Let's Play DYOM (Season 4) starts *July 25 - GMOD: Hell's Prison starts *July 29 - Garry's Mod: TTT (A whole new Season) starts *July 30 - GMOD: Hell's Prison ends August *August 3 - Unturned stops *August 8 - Attack of the B-Team: DinoZoo starts *August 9 - Garry's Mod: Prop Hunt (Season 2) starts *August 12 - Resident Evil 4 PC HD ends *August 13 - Garry's Mod: The Underground (Episode 1) is uploaded *August 15 - 5000 Subs Montage! is uploaded *August 16 - Garry's Mod: Underneath The Dark (Episode 2) starts *August 19 - Jonathan & Lukas Waste Time starts, Unturned Tuts starts *August 20 - Garry's Mod: Underneath The Dark (Episode 2) ends *August 24 - Garry's Mod: A Castles Heart (Episode 3) starts *August 25 - Garry's Mod: TTT (A whole new Season) stops *August 27 - Garry's Mod: A Castles Heart (Episode 3) ends *August 28 - Garry's Mod: An Untold Story (Bonus Episode) is uploaded *August 29 - Unturned Tuts ends September *September 4 - Minecraft 1.8 Showcase starts *September 5 - Minecraft: Mystery of the Time Keeper starts *September 6 - Minecraft 1.8 Showcase ends *September 17 - Minecraft: Mystery of the Time Keeper ends *September 20 - Minecraft: Diversity 2 starts Category:Attack of the B-Team